


He Lifts His Voice In Praise

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Nightlife [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stop dead and slide to the floor, cold fear and hot shame flaring in your gut. This can't be happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lifts His Voice In Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475630) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> been reading Nightlife and had to do a short thing for the lovely author. and warning to the readers, the story has incest, though this doesn't really go into that. this is just based on the fourth chapter, where Meulin finds out what's happening. also, I do not condone having sex w your siblings or any other family member. that would be really really gross

You stop dead and slide to the floor, cold fear and hot shame flaring in your gut. This can't be happening. This has to be some fucked-up nightmare. Your bony ass hits the tile and you hunch in on yourself as Meulin stares from you to Kur, silent as all fuck.

And then she screams.

Her voice is glass-shattering loud, and she sounds terrified. She trips and stumbles as she scrambles to get out, to be as far from you both as she can get. Kurloz tries to reach for her but she slaps his hand away, still scrambling with wide, fearful eyes before she runs for the front door. Kurloz follows after her, trying to get her to stop. You step toward the entrance to the hall, both of em already by the door. You try to speak up, to tell her it was your doing, that she shouldn't all be getting pissed at Kurloz. You know how much she means to him, how much it would fuckin hurt for them to break apart like this.

She spins around and starts spitting fierce words at Kurloz, but none you can all hear. Her voice is low and angry, pretty doll face twisted in anger and hurt. Her voice starts rising in volume, and you catch a bit of what she spits. 

"Fucking EXPLAIN?! What the hell is there to explain, Purrl- Kurloz?! What is there to explain? You were kissing your-"

Kur's hand goes over her mouth swift as fuck, and her face is fury, eyes dark. You've never been more scared of Meulin then you are with her lookin to Kurloz with such hate. She grabs his hand and yanks it away, and you fear for Kurloz before he starts speaking again, and they continue to argue. Their voices are low but start rising steadily.

"It ain' you, darling, it's all me I swear, you didn't do anything, I-I'm sick and twisted alright? You're better without me, you've gotta-" "I haven't 'gotta' do anything you say. I don't have to-" "Nobody can know about this, alright? If you want me to LIVE, you cannot breathe a word of this, I'll do anything in return, just-"

And she hits him.Her face a snarl and long curly hair flying, she punches him square in the face. At first Kurloz is silent, but as he stands at his full 6 feet you fear for Meulin, fear for him. You can see his hands just barely trembling, and Meulin squares up too, and you are afraid. You hear his growl deep and low, like a wild animal about to rip something apart, and you wish you could get your jello legs to move, stop the knockin of your knees and get between em. But before you can move Kurloz seems to grow taller, big and terrifying as a monster. And he screams.

His voice is low and loud and sets your bones to hum with the sound, and he roars out curses and accusations, all anger and hurt and righteous fury. He spits out words of adoration and deepest devotion, how she is his Light, his Muse, his absolute everything. How her touch brings him together and makes him whole, how her face is like seeing God. He screams his love for her, for everything that she is, and she just about crumbles. Her face is a mess of tears and you try to fight the stupid, childish twinge of jealousy over the love he pours out for her. He gets even louder, so loud your ears ring and you know your face is wet with tears as he screams so loud everyone in the universe must hear his pain, his fury. And as she starts to move her hand your father emerges from deep in the house, silent and tense, jaw clenched with worry with face a cold mask. She brings up her fist, her face all fury before changing, looking pained, going almost calm. She stands with fist over head like a God about to strike down a heretic, and you see some of what Kurloz described, something holy in her calm.

Kurloz changes so drastically you barely catch it as you watch Meulin. His mouth goes silent, and his body seems to stoop and bend down as he waits, expecting a hit. You don't see much of his face but what little you do see is pure, absolute fear. She swipes her fist down and around and he flinches so hard that you flinch too, heart breaking to see him like this, to see your strong, loving, beautiful Kurloz brought so low.

She spits something cold in her native tongue, fist going down to her side so quick Kurloz flinches again. Meulin looks small again, mortal and hurt and about to cry. She shakes her head, bows to your dad and leaves with barely a sound.

Kurloz is still hunched, shaking with quiet sobs before your father steps forward just a hair and speaks in his soft, soothing voice, the voice that chases nightmares away, that lays worries to rest.

"Son?" he says, more question then word, more confusion then sentence. But that one sound brings Kur back, makes him lift his head, turn, and run to your father with tears flowing.

Kurloz sobs loud and long, the embodiment of despair. He chokes on his misery and clings to your father like a lifeline, and your father holds him, pets his hair. Whispers reassurance that leaves Kurloz trembling, shaking. Tears still slide down your face, and you want more then anything to take Kur's pain away. He cries, Dad soothes, and you worry, praying that Kurloz will be alright.


End file.
